The invention relates to compressor and vapor compression systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for diagnosing and detecting loss of phase in connection with same.
Vapor compression systems typically include compressor components such as compressors, fans and the like which operate using three phase electric motors.
During normal operation, current is provided to the component through each phase and the component operates as expected. One reliability issue is the loss of phase in one or more legs of the motor. Loss of phase in one of the three operating legs is a serious reliability and safety issue. Thus, detection of loss of phase is a significant concern.
Conventionally, in order to accurately diagnose loss of phase in any of the three legs, a current-detecting sensor is required on each leg. This advantageously diagnosis loss of phase in any of the three legs. However, it also leads to substantial cost since three sensors are required for proper detection.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for detection and diagnosis of loss of phase in any of the three legs, with a savings in equipment and cost.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.